User talk:Kirkburn
Hello, I just noticed your edit to Firo Prochainezo's page. I hope I'm not being obtrusive in stopping by, but may I ask if your visit here is related to your email response (reference below) to my bug report? Thanks for getting in touch. Apologies for this issue - we've seen this effect on a few other pages around the site, but we aren't sure why it's happening. ''I've added your example to the our open investigation about this issue - hopefully it will help us track down and solve the problem. (I can't provide an ETA for an update though, sorry.)''' I'm glad to hear that my example has been added, and if it helps in resolving this in any way then I'll be quite pleased. Incorrect thumbnails were always occurring now and then, but the growing frequency of such occurences - well, you already heard my grievances in my report. I wonder how many other wikis it has affected with no reports issued? Don't mean to distract you from your work, of course - please spend as much time here as needed! Thank you for letting me in on the circumstances. I should also mention that over the past two days - ever since the code update - the wiki has seen a significant delay in the time it takes for cached versions of pages to update per edit, often necessitating a manual purge. I'm not entirely sure if this will drastically affect your investigation, but it's something to be aware of at the very least. Revriley (talk) 22:00, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Hey there - when looking into the issue, I wanted to see whether editing the page would help. I noticed that extra character, so used it as an opportunity to clean that up. Unfortunately, it did not appear to help with the original issue. :I don't have an update on the image issue itself, unfortunately - but we're definitely aware that it's happening in a bunch of places. :Regarding issues of slowness - that's odd. If you're still seeing problems, could you send a report in to (if you haven't already). Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 15:12, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Your edit did actually help - if you check the characters category, Firo's thumbnail ''is now displaying the correct image (his novel img from the infobox) - it just...took a long while, as it usually does. There are quite a few edit summaries of mine on the wiki that explain that edit was more of an excuse to 'jog' a new thumbnail. ::Ah, as for 'slowness' - what I meant by that was after the code for the new headers/etc was released, the wiki started experiencing a noticeable problem regarding cached pages and significant delays in them updating. I initially pointed them out here and later realized they were the root of another problem I'd mentioned in the community forums. I wasn't sure if they'd give you trouble, so I thought to warn you just in case. ::I might directly report that, yes. I shouldn't have had to resort to ?action=purge as much as I did, and I know FANDOM doesn't want that either, so even if it proves to not be serious the fact that it happened at all probably ought to be reported. ::Anyway, I can at least vouch for your edit having temporarily fixed the thumbnail. Thanks for taking the time to reply. :: Revriley (talk) 07:06, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah, interesting - thanks for letting me know. We have a couple of open requests with the technical to improve the way images are picked, but if you do run into more issues, please do send in further reports. Thanks again! Kirkburn (talk) 17:45, June 23, 2017 (UTC)